Spanish utility model 1 040 263, of the same applicant of the present invention, describes means of snap-fitting the airbag module to the steering wheel consisting of, on one hand, a spring having one or two fixing points in the casing of the airbag module and on the other hand, a steering wheel insert which is made up of a body ending in an arrow tip to allow its easy introduction in a receptacle locking said spring and keeping it retained by the horizontal section of the mentioned insert. Furthermore, the steering wheel includes an access from the outside through which, using a screwdriver or the like, it is possible to overcome the resistance of the spring and allow the release of the snap-fitting, and therefore the extraction of the insert from the receptacle where it is retained by the spring.
European patent EP 1 179 457 describes means of snap-fitting the airbag module to the steering wheel consisting of on one hand, feet integral with the steering wheel, and on the other hand, an elastic rod arranged in the casing of the airbag module. For removably snap-fitting the airbag module said elastic rod is deformed by means of a suitable tool.
A drawback of the previous technique is that the snap-fitting removal operation is not easy, since the immediate contact of the snap-fitting removal tool with the snap-fitting spring is not ensured, which means that several attempts may be necessary until this is obtained.
The present invention is aimed at solving this drawback.